Just As He Thought
by squirrelandmoose90
Summary: Dean Winchester was 18 years old and has long since proudly presented as an Alpha much to his fathers relief. John would never admit it but he had been worried for a little while that his oldest son would be an Omega, with his pretty looks and willingness to obey. He had no doubts that his younger son would present as an Alpha as well, Sam was hard headed and fought his father ever


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean Winchester was 18 years old and has long since proudly presented as an Alpha much to his fathers relief. John would never admit it but he had been worried for a little while that his oldest son would be an Omega, with his pretty looks and willingness to obey. He had no doubts that his younger son would present as an Alpha as well, Sam was hard headed and fought his father every step of the way. Definitely an Alpha./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dean had his own thoughts on his little brother, he had practically raised the kid himself, and therefore had better insight than his father. Sure Sammy fought back against John, but he never questioned Dean. He did everything his brother asked of him, practically falling over himself to please Dean. Dean hoped deep down that his little brother would be an Omega. Dean had always protected and guided Sam and with him as an Omega it would cement that role. One of Dean's biggest fears was that Sammy would leave if he was an Alpha. Leave Dean. Dean couldn't handle that, didn't think he would survive if his baby brother took off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sam had just turned 14, and still hadn't popped his knot. John said that he was just a late bloomer, but the older Sam got the more worried John became, Dean had presented at 12 same as John. Dean tried to hide his excitement, since it seemed as if he was right and that Sam, his Sammy, would present Omega. Despite the feelings of John and Dean, they went on as if everything was normal, and for a while it was. They went out hunts, Sam and John butted heads as usual, and Sam continued to try and please his big brother however he could./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One night, mid-hunt, things went south...br /The hunt should have been quick and easy, one rogue Vampire versus three Winchester men. The beast didn't stand a chance. The problem was Winchester men didn't account for the young of the three to go into heat. Dean was standing with Sam keeping an eye out while John snuck around behind the werewolf and poisoned it with Dead Man's Blood. Every so often Dean would look to his left and see his lanky little brother shifting nervously from foot to foot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You alright there Sammy?" Dean had to ask, noticing how pale his brother looked, not sure if it was the moonlight or if something was really wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean I'm fine, you've asked me a million times already!" Sam snapped, irritated not only by his brother's over protectiveness but also by being called Sammy. No matter how much he told Dean he hated it, he still got called by that name./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No need to bite my head off Sammy, just making sure. You seem off." Dean couldn't help but smirk when he called Sam by the name he knows he hates. He didn't always do it on purpose, force of habit for the most part. Sam just rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer his brother this time. He shifted slightly, gripped his gun a little tighter and scanned the forest in front of him. Both brothers snapped their heads to the west, hearing the sound of snarling and running. Their father was driving the monster in their direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Get ready Sammy, it sounds like its going to get ugly. " Dean kept his eyes in the direction the monster was coming from, he couldn't afford to lose focus, especially since it sounded like his father hadn't manage to poison the vampire at all. That was until he heard the whimper of pain from his baby brother, followed by the most heavenly scent to ever hit his nose. Dean turned with wide eyes, to the sight of Sammy huddled on the ground making the most pitiful sounds. Dean couldn't help but scent the air, even though he already knew what was wrong. Baby Brother was in his first heat. All thoughts of the hunt were forgotten, all Dean knew was that he had to get Sam to safety, and from the look of pain on Sammy's face Dean was going to have to carry him. Just as Dean scooped Sam's burning hot body into his arms, stifling his own grown as his jean became impossibly tight, John and the vampire burst into view./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dean quick..." John's words died in his throat at the sight before him. His oldest son cradling his youngest to his chest with the most feral look on his face. John's worries had come to fruition, his youngest presented Omega, and worse in the middle of the hunt. The vampire had also froze and was taking the view in, sniffing the air before zeroing in on the Omega. He stalked towards the brothers, completely focused on his need to drain the blood of the creature creating the wonderful scent. John used the distraction to quickly slice the monster's head off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Seriously?! One of my sons is a breeding bitch?" John couldn't contain his rage at almost having the hunt be ruined and having an Omega son. Sam whimpered even louder in pain and fear and buried himself into Dean's chest. Dean snarled and bared his teeth at his father. No one was going to speak to his Sammy like that. Suddenly with that thought, the Alpha took over. Mine. Breed. Knot. Bite. Mate. MINE. He had to get his Omega back to their room, thankfully he had taken the Impala while his father had brought the truck. He was able to push the Alpha down long enough to get them to the room, but that was all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sam didn't know what hit him… the pain, the need, and the horrifying wetness that was soaking through his pants. He couldn't think of anything, he was scared. Suddenly he was in Dean's arms and the pain seemed to lessen just enough for him to comprehend the world around him. HEAT. He finally realized what was going on. He had presented as an Omega… his father was going to be so angry. As if on cue, he heard his father almost roar in anger, calling him a breeding bitch. Sam tried to curl himself up into Dean's chest and hide. Dean would protect him, Dean was his Alpha. Always had been and always would be. He felt such comfort and a small bit of relief when his big brother snarled at their father. These moments of lucidity were brief, the pain and need of the heat took back over quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The drive back to the room was hell, Dean pushed his baby as fast as he could. Sam was curled in the passenger seat, moaning and rubbing himself anyway he could, trying to bring relief. Dean tore his eyes from the road to glance at his brother, taking in the sight, Sam soaked in his own sweat, heat rolling off him in waves, fully erect in the confines of his jeans. All of this made Dean's dick that much harder. He shifted against the seat and gripped the wheel harder, in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. He couldn't quite control the growl that emanated from his throat though, the scent of Sammy's slick was filling the car, so mouth wateringly delicious. He saw a flash of motion out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly Sammy's head was in his lap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sammy, baby boy, what're you doin'?" Dean managed to choke out. Baby brother was currently nuzzling against his raging hard-on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Need you De, want you, want your knot. Want it so bad it hurts, need it so bad it hurts." Dean couldn't believe the words coming from Sam's mouth. He knew it was the heat talking but still, this almost dirty talk falling from his brother's perfect pink lips was so hot. He couldn't help it when his foot slammed down a little harder on the gas pedal, causing Baby to groan in protest. That didn't matter right now though, he needed to get to the room and help his baby brother, protect him from the pain, bring him relief. He lifted one hand from the wheel and threaded it through Sam's hair, stroking the silky strands and pushing Sam's face a little closer to his dick. Sam was completely gone in the heat, rubbing against the seat for friction and mouthing at Dean through his jeans./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You smell so good Dean, especially right here." Sam kissed and licked at the fly of Dean's jeans. His little mouth was so hot against the denim, soaking into his throbbing dick, making it even harder if that was even possible. If Sammy kept it up, Dean was going to pop his knot in the car, and that wouldn't help little brother at all. Thankfully it was only a few short minutes more before they pulled up at the motel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""C'mon baby boy, as soon as we get inside I'll make you all better, take care of you." Make you mine. Dean thought the last part to himself, unsure if Sammy would want him as a mate once the urgency of his heat wore off. Exiting the car, Dean yanked Sam into his arms, darting his eyes around the parking lot, checking for other Alphas that might be a threat. Seeing that the coast is clear, he runs to the door of their room, thankful that they aren't sharing with their father. Once the door is open, he barrels through and tosses Sam onto the bed, slamming the door and double checking that it's locked for good measure. Slowly he turns back to face his brother on the bed, Sam is once again writhing around trying to find some kind of relief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Baby boy, you are beautiful. Most gorgeous Omega I have ever seen." Dean couldn't help the words, they just escaped without warning. He had always thought Sam was beautiful, but in the throes of heat, his beauty was intensified. His golden tan skin shone with sweat, and his hazel eyes were almost invisible due to his pleasure blown pupils. He'd always loved and protected Sam, didn't even have to be told, and now he would take care of baby brother in a way he had always secretly hoped for. At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam whined and flipped himself over onto his stomach, pushing his ass up into the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please Dean, need you, need your knot." Whining out the words, begging his big brother to take care of him. Dean didn't hesitate, he dove towards the bed, flipping Sammy back over, and crushing their mouths together. They both groaned at the feeling, neither being careful, clashing teeth. Dean licked into Sam's mouth, drowning himself in the sweet taste, compliant as always when it came to Dean, Sammy opened his mouth and allowed the exploration. As amazing as the kisses were, Dean knew they both needed more, that kissing wasn't enough to relieve the pain and need Sam was suffering through. Drawing his mouth away, Sam whimpered from the loss of contact, but couldn't fight back the moan as Dean literally ripped his shirt off, and began to kiss and lick his way down Sam's neck and chest. Dean stopped at Sam's nipples making sure to kiss bite and lick each one into a hard little peak. The side effect of this being that Sam made the most delicious noises. As much as he enjoyed the noises, Dean continued his trip south moving over Sam's stomach which is starting to develop defined muscle due to all the training they endured. He stopped once he reached the top of his jeans, where Sammy's downy soft treasure trail was beginning to grow in. Creating a map right to where Dean wanted his mouth. He locked eyes with Sam, feeling his little brother buck his hips up as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down in one movement. He couldn't fight back the growl the reverberated through his chest at the sight. Sammy was hard, his dick bobbing up against his stomach and weeping precome. Little brother was already a decent size at only 14 if he kept growing the way he was, he would be a monster. He leaned down and licked from the base up to the tip, enjoying Sam's flavor, and the moans coming from his mouth. He stopped once again before he got too carried away though, knowing that he'd pop in his jeans if he didn't get naked now. He stepped back from the bed where Sam was now panting and writhing due to a loss of contact. Dean quickly lost his own shirt followed by his boots,socks jeans and boxers. Once naked he stood for a minute over his brother, letting him take in the sight of an Alpha. Dean was all muscle and freckled skin, never as tan as Sam. He watched as Sam's eyes traveled down his body, widening when he saw the dark blonde trail leading to Dean's Alpha cock. All Alphas were well endowed, a sign of their virility and dominance. He saw Sam's mouth water and little brother tried to crawl towards him, but Dean put a stop to it with a snarl. He climbed up on the bed and flipped Sammy onto his stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Present Omega" Sam couldn't fight the direct order given to him by his Alpha, his brother, his Dean. He pressed his chest flat onto the bed, and lifted his ass into the air. He could feel the slick run down his thighs readying his body to take Dean in him. Dean scented the air, so thick and sweet with the smell of Sam and his slick. He snarled again, wanting nothing more than to ram into Sammy, but he stopped himself. He used his hands to pull Sammy wide open and licked up and over his rim, revelling in the taste. It was so utterly Sam, all sunshine and honey with woodsy undertones. Using the slick that was sliding out, Dean coated his finger and slowly pushed into Sam, pumping a few times enjoying the mewling noises coming from baby brother. Once the first finger slid in and out easily, Dean added a second and then a third finger, pumping and twisting before hitting Sam's prostate dead on. Sam began to rut against the bed trying to seek more relief,while begging Dean for more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please Dean, Alpha. Knot me. Breed me. Mate me." Dean was shocked at the last part. He knew that Sam would want to be knotted and bred, but he didn't know he would want Dean as his mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Baby boy…" Dean growled out, as he placed the head of his dick against Sam's rim. br /"Mine." With that word, Dean pushed the head in. Sammy howled in pleasure, finally feeling like he was being filled. He worked his way in slowly until his balls were flush against his brothers ass. Letting Sam adjust before he began to thrust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck. Knot. Breed. Mate. Mine." Each word accentuated by a thrust that hit Sam's prostate dead on. Dean began to work himself into a frenzy, the Alpha taking over. Sam could feel the change, scented the air, and then gave in completely to the heat and his Omega within. He began meeting every one of his brother's thrusts, wanting his brother as deep inside him as possible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before too long, Dean was about to fall over the edge. But as the Alpha he needed to make sure his beautiful Omega was taken care of, he reached around and wrapped his strong fingers around Sammy's dick. He stroked hard and fast, bringing his brother to meet him at the brink/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You ready baby boy? Ready for my knot?" Dean knew he didn't need to ask, but felt compelled to after years of taking care of Sammy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""br /Please De, please. Im ready,make me yours, give me your knot." Sam panted the words out, struggling due to the rush of pleasure at Dean's pet name. It made him feel loved and cherished and safe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With one last snap of his hips, Dean pushed his knot inside Sam, which tipped him over the edge and Sammy as well. With his last conscious thought before being taken over by the pleasure of his orgasm Dean sank his teeth into the spot where Sammy's neck met his shoulder. Marking his mate forever. They both blacked out due to the intensity of the bonding and their orgasms shortly after./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A few hours later Dean woke up still locked to Sammy by his knot. Baby brother was still out cold, and Dean looked down on him with a fond smile on his face. Running his hand over his brothers swollen stomach, full of his come and hopefully his pups, he whispered:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just as I thought, always knew you'd be an Omega. My Omega. My Mate."/p 


End file.
